Captain Mar-Vell
Captain Marvel is a Kree undercover agent as a scientist Dr. Phillip Lawson as his alias on Earth. Biography Early life His early life is largely unknown, but he did join the Kree Science Navy and became a xenobiologist. Some three years ago, he heard rumors of a genetic anomaly and technological evolution on Earth and came there to study them under the alias Dr. Phillip Lawson. 459 As part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. project at an observatory, Lawson works closely with Carol Danvers. Danvers and Lawson invite Wasp, and Ant-Man to their observatory to investigate an encroaching unidentified object. The object while covered in energy streaking through space (as we see through the S.H.I.E.L.D. space telescope), notices the observation and destroys the telescope. Pym deduces that it is not organic and not living regardless of it's apparent sentience at destroying the telescope. When it lands on Earth it destroys a wolf acting aggressively toward it, and we learn it is a Kree Sentry, specifically Sentry-459. Danvers, Van Dyne, and Pym, go to the crash site but are attacked by the Sentry invisibly. Soon enough it is revealed and Pym realizes it's only attacking because they are attacking it. He tells Jan and Carol to stand down, but they don't listen and the Sentry heads towards the observatory. Carol tries to protect Lawson from the Sentry, but it's energy blast hits a reactor and Lawson's disguise is been compromised to reveal Mar-Vell. Carol is knocked out as Mar-Vell's energy flows into her, and at the hospital, Jan and Pym have called in Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man to help out. Mar-Vell reveals that he is a Kree, and that they are in an ages-old war with their archenemy alien race, the Skrulls. He says that the Sentry was sent to Earth because Earth is an important planet between the warring empires, and the Kree wanted to assess if the people had any possible "heroes" that could stand in their way, (namely the Avengers) and other neutral heroes including villians. Because of the fight that Pym and Van Dyne gave the Sentry, he thinks the Sentry is going to activate the Mega-Bomb inside his chest that will obliterate the life on Earth, because the Kree don't need humanity, they just need the Earth for its resources and technology. The group goes to destroy the robot and after the battle, a Kree commander appears as a holographic head above the robot and argues with Mar-Vell. The Kree commander decides that Mar-Vell isn't necessary anymore, just like humans and activates the Mega-Bomb to destroy Mar-Vell and the Earthlings he's grown accustom to. Mar-Vell pleas for humanity showed the commander that he has grown soft for his new adopted planet and that he isn't like the other Kree anymore. Mar-Vell realizes it'll only take ten minutes to de-activate it, but he only has five. Accused of this being his fault by Wasp, Captain Marvel (as he's now called by the Avengers) tries to fly the bomb into space but is stopped when he starts to freeze in space, Iron Man flies after him, but he himself isn't strong enough, so Thor throws the bomb into space, only to be forced back to Earth. Mar-Vell apologizes for the trouble he's caused them all, and says he will try to plead for Earth to the Supreme Intelligence. He also says the Avengers should be prepared for any ensuing fallout from the event, which alludes to a possible Kree-Skrull War storyline popping up for the Avengers later on in this season. Welcome to the Kree Empire He was seen again with Ronan the Accuser, Yon-Rogg, and other Kree troops arriving on Earth to test humanity that if they're worthy to join the Kree empire, if not humanity will be destroyed after the Supreme Intelligence was convinced by Marvel's claims and pleas. When Ms. Marvel saw Captain Marvel among the Kree on Earth, she attacked and then accused him of betraying the Avengers that he'llask his people to leave Earth alone and that she once believed in him and named herself after him but now she realized that Marvel only brought his people to conquer Earth,which Cap Marvel tried to explain the real motives and reasons. After the battle, Captain Marvel was among the Kree sent to Number 42 along with Ronan and Yon-Rogg. When Iron Man and Ms. Marvel entered his cell, Marvel revealed that he convinced the Supreme Intelligence that Earth is a scientific and technological anomaly and must be studied but now Earth is a threat to the Kree and his people will come with full force,which Iron Man replied "We'll be waiting then." Appearance He has a Kree form, green and weaponry suit. In his undercover form, he wears a military uniform, has black hair and green eyes. Personality For three years, he has grown fond of Earth as he was able to get along with others he met. He believed that humanity might be a great ally to the Kree and must not be destroyed if his people want to finally win the war against the Skrulls, even if it means sacrificing his own life. He shows great respect to others and acts calmly to dangerous situation. Powers & Abilities Captain Marvel has a unique Kree powers inside him. He can fly and put up an energy force shield around himself as he was able to use it to save Carol from the explosion before she was infused by his Kree energy emitting yellow. He was quite skilled in armed combat. Equipment Captain Marvel possess the most advanced and powerful Kree weapons at his disposal. They're are different types of them, melee and ranged. He gets them from his wrist and his backpack. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Captain Mar-Vell was eventually imprisoned in Prison 42 by the Avengers, but he had already realized the error of his ways by this point, realizing that the Kree were never going to let the Earth survive by destroying the Sun in order to power a wormhole of theirs. During the attack on Prison 42 by Annihilus, Mar-Vell proved his worth to the Avengers by redeeming himself to take down Annihilus's forces. When the Kree Supreme Intelligence was finally defeated, Captain Mar-Vell assumed the throne of the Kree Empire and vowed to use his position to do good for the universe, taking down the forces of the Organization, including the renegade Kree who chose to continue the Kree's mad genetic engineering way of life. Right now, Mar-Vell is currently a member of the Society's Ultimate Avengers team, switching his roles as Avenger and Kree Ruler to prevent stress in his life. But Mar-Vell might have a lot more to worry about when Princess Anelle, Queen Veranke's good sister, Elysius of the Eternals, and Ms. Marvel herself all want to earn Mar-Vell's love for each of themselves. This will lead to Mar-Vell having to father ALL of his children, including Genis-Vell/Photon, Phyla-Vell/Quasar of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Hulkling/Dorrek VIII, the true heir to the Skrull throne and Anelle's only son with Mar-Vell! Phew! Mar-Vell's going to have a lot of catching up to do in the Ultima series! Thankfully, there is one person that Mar-Vell can turn to for help...Khn'nr, a renegade Skrull who escaped Veranke's service to help Mar-Vell take down the Organization. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers Category:Society